wind and snow do mix
by midnightfnaflover
Summary: Olaf was taking a walk through the enchanted first he had come here to visit elsa and probably a few others what he hadn't expect was he was going to fall in love
1. Meeting a girl?

**_A/N_**

**_Hello guys I just want to say that I do not own frozen or any of its characters but I do own my own Samantha on yeah guys btw I decided to make this because of the song Older and because I cannot read Spanish because I found a Spanish book and yeah but I believe what I want and I can make them do what I want so bye!_**

Olaf was casually walking through the enchanted forest he had came to visit since Anna,kristoff,Sven and everyone was busy so he had decided to come and go visit elsa

He whistled his favorite song while walking his head rocking side to side gently as he did the music

Until he heard a growl his eyes widened with curiosity and suspicion but importantly innocence he had no idea what he was going to run into

But...

He ran towards the growl "hello?" He asked softly but loud enough to hear he then heard stomps like horse hooves but splashy

He poked his head up frantically looking around "what was that!" He asked quickly

his eyes lowered into the darkness of the shallow waters he saw a pair of glowing teal blue eyes before he could react it busted out in a standing horse stance and splashed his hooves down

Olaf ran as fast as his little stubby legs could carry him he new he wasn't going to last but there was not a point of not trying

But the watery stallion found him he was about to kill olaf, just melt him in the water until...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

A girl jumped out of the Bush she looked the same age as Anna she had hazel Brown eyes she was in a dress but it had some leaves stitched on it with a breeze at the end of the branch stick of the leaf has also had fall orange red hair loose and straight she also has light brown freckles and red boots on

The girl literally pounced on the water spirit not getting affected pad had never been this terrified before the only time he felt scared was when he died and when Anna died but this was a new terrifying something that made him shake in fear which he didn't know what was happening to him

Olaf covered both of his eyes with his stick arms not daring to look, once all the splashes were gone he heard footsteps but kept his eyes covered still shaking

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him in for a close hug which he accepted after a while he stopped shaking and whimpering as he uncovered his eyes

Immediately looking up he just saw the girl so brave daring to fight off a water beast

"Hi I'm Samantha who are you?"


	2. too much to handle

"Hi I'm Samantha who are you?"

it's what Olaf defiantly did not expect that same girl that he said a while back starting into this forest was her

"..." Olaf said nothing as he just sat there stunned everything is just so confusing to him but he didn't understand

Samantha took his twig hand in her own as he squeaked in shock at the sudden movement

"So?" she asked in a very sweet voice

"Well i-i m o-olaf an-and i l-like warm h-hugs" he stammered trying to get the words out in a happy sentence but it came out into a shy and scared one

Samantha embraced olaf happily and gently because he was really sensitive right now

"Oh yeah um I'm also gale the wind spirit" Samantha said rising her hands up and making leaves fly in a swirly motion around her body

Olaf could stare in shock the wind spirit that he named gale was actually alive and Samantha he suddenly went stiff as she realized her impact on him might have been too much to handle

Olaf only let his eyes close as he drifted away "OLAF!" was the last thing he heard before going completely out

Samantha carefully picked the snowman up like a delicate baby child needing immediate care

She carefully gazed at her surroundings no one was there with her and with satisfaction she ran into the deep dark woods of the forest


	3. a nice welcoming

Olaf groaned as he lifted his eyelids open slowly he felt like the water horse and the girl was all a dream until Samantha came in

Olaf nearly screamed when he saw her but calmed down after realizing it was ok

"Sorry" Olaf said sadly

"Its ok olaf" Samantha said carefully not wanting to disturb the snowmans peace with her own mind of questions

She wanted to keep him save as possible he looked so young and it brought back memories for her and she needed someone to protect and she found him

Samantha smiled softly at Olaf as he played in the leaf pile she made he went up to her "hey I'm tired" she thought for a moment before putting Olaf in his own bed she made for him and started singing

_"Where the north wind meets the sea there's a river full of memory sleep my darling,safe and sound for in this river all is found in her waters,so deep and true lie the answers and a path for you dive down deep into her sound but not too far or you'll be drowned yes,she will sing to those who'll hear and in her song,all magic flows but can you brave what you must fear? Can you face what the river knows?"_ Samantha sang sweetly to a half lidded eye Olaf

_ "Where the north wind meets the sea there's a mother,full of memory come my darling homeward bound when all is lost all is found"_ she sang the rest and finally opened her eyes to a sleeping giddy snowman she chuckled and kissed his forehead lightly she felt something by it like a spark she knew what she wanted to do to him now

* * *

Elsa was somewhere in the woods looking through what was happening in the forest but she saw a screen with a girl and ..._'olaf' _

Elsa ran and got her cost ready for the adventure of what was waiting for her now she had to get her snowman back if it was the last thing she does...


	4. show ourselves!

Elsa ran to arendelle on her own icy horse once she was at The shore she jumped off and waved bye while running to the castle and into Anna's room

"ANNA!" she yelled anna bolted up straight with messy hair in her face as she snorted "whuh huh?"

Elsa tried to force back her own laughter but ended up rolling on the floor in her own laughs Anna pushed her hair out of her face to see her sister once she did she have her a big hug with a smile plastered on her face

"Elsa!" Anna yelled happily before fixing her hair and putting on her crown

" Anna I have bad news"

Anna tended up she hoped that she didn't find out about the surprise she had been planning for her

Elsa stated at her then with a flick of her hand came up a icy scene with Olaf being taken away

Anna let out a breath that she had been holding but new worries came up with that one breath "I'LL GO GET KRISTOFF AND SVEN!"

Meanwhile Olaf was waking up yawning as he heard footsteps come in "Hey olaf" he saw Samantha and waved

She sat next to him "did you like the song last night?" He nodded " yeah it reminded me of my friend here and my friend the queen back home"

Samantha looked at him with a look of shock across her face "you know the queen?"

Olaf looked at her "yes I live with her queen anna" he said happily "she gives me the warmest hugs ever"

Samantha calmed down her shock with a warm smile "that's great! do you wanna sing a song with me?"

Olaf nodded as Samantha started the song

_ "Every inching me is trembling but not from the cold something is familiar like a dream I can reach but not quite hold I can sense you there like a friend I've always known I'm arriving and it feels like I am home"_ Samantha sang

_ " I have always been a fortress cold secrets deep inside you have secrets too but you don't have to hide"_ Olaf sang as they started to sing together

_ "Show yourself I'm dying to meet you show yourself it's your turn are you the one I've been looking for all of my life? show yourself I'm ready to learn ah ah ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah"_ they both sang together

_ "I've never felt so certain all my life I've been torn but I'm here for a reason could it be the reason i was born? I have always been so different normal rules did not apply is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why?"_ Olaf sang again before they did it again together

_ "Show yourself I'm no longer trembling here I am I've come so far you are the answer I've waited for all of my life oh,show yourself let me see who you are!"_

They paused for a moment before doing it again

_"Come to me now open your door don't make me wait one moment more oh come to me now open your door don't make me wait one moment mooooooooore!"_

They both raised one of their hands and pressed then together before they felt cold leaves swirling around them and a voice

_"Where the north wind meets the sea ah ah ah ah there's a river ah ah ah ah full of memory come my darling homeward bound"_ it sang

_ "WE ARE FOUND!"_ olaf and Samantha sang before the voice and the duet sang together

_ "Show yourself step into the power throw yourself into something new!"_Samantha was magically changed into a long leafy dress with leafy red boots with a wind pattern on them a yellow leaf hairclip was placed in her hair as it went into a braid at the back like a down circle with no top in the middle of

Olaf was changed in a way no one would expect light white and ice blue energy surged through him as his black eyes became blue with black irises like elsa's

_"You are the one you've been waiting for all of our lives all of your lives oh show yourself ah ah ah"_

_"ah ah ah ah"_

_ "ah ah ah ah"_

_ "ah ah ah ah"_

_" Ah ah ah ah "_

_ "ah ah ah ah!"_

they stopped admiring the changes and smiled "Olaf...your a spirit" Samantha gasped happily


End file.
